


SLOW DANCING IN THE DARK

by chickenstriptakesatrip



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Cute, Dancing, Fluff, M/M, Short Story, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 10:14:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17558462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chickenstriptakesatrip/pseuds/chickenstriptakesatrip
Summary: Nico and Will have some alone time in Cabin 13, where Will decides to get Nico into his latest musical obsession; Joji. Nico, used to listening to his so-called "edgy" music, reluctantly agrees to listen to his album. However, to Nico's surprise, it isn't all that bad. One might say he even enjoyed it.





	SLOW DANCING IN THE DARK

Nico di Angelo sat quietly on his bed, slowly flipping the page of his book. He must say, he was enjoying this quiet evening to himself, even if he was missing a specific blond-haired boy who typically bothered him as he read, poking and prodding at him until he gave him enough attention, most likely abandoning his book all together. 

A quiet knock on the door was heard, and Nico proceeded to get up and open the door. 

"Speak of the Devil," Nico grinned up at a smiling Will Solace. 

"Hi Babe!" Will said, pecking his boyfriend on the lips. 

Nico, now flushed, motioned him inside the cabin. 

"I have a proposition for you."

"Oh no," Nico smirked, "What do you have in mind?" 

"Okay! So,"Will practically leaped in the air out of pure excitement. " Kayla introduced me to a new artist today. He goes by the name Joji and-"

"And you want to listen to him together." Nico finished.

"Yes." Will raised a hopeful eyebrow at his boyfriend. "Please. It'll be fun." Will peered down, and noticed Nico was holding a book. "You can read while we listen! His music is relaxing! I promise!" 

Nico let out a huff. "For you. I'll do it for you."

Will fist pumped into the air the second Nico turned around to return to his bed. Pulling out his laptop, Will pulled up the soundtrack. 

It was calm, relaxing music for the most part. Will hummed as he settled next to Nico, Nico placing his head on his boyfriend's chest. 

Time passed, until a particular song came on that peaked Will's attention. 

Will's head started swaying to "SLOW DANCING IN THE DARK" while Nico shifted up to look t his boyfriends bobbing head. 

Will mumbled the words, misplacing a couple of them here and there along the way. 

"How many times have you listened to this song today?" Nico was more than amused. 

"At least a dozen," Will smiled at the thought. He stood up, song still playing, and held out his hand. "Come on," 

"Nico looked up. "Come on what?" 

"Dance with me." He said simply. 

Nico grinned the biggest grin he could conjure. "Not in your wildest dreams."

"For me? Please?" 

Nico sighed. A long, heavy sigh. "Okay." After all, he couldn't say no to his sunshine.

Nico put his book down, and took his boyfriend's hand in his. He kissed him, and slowly, but surely, they danced. It was like high school prom. Awkward, but perfect, just for them. Like there was no one else in the world. 

The music slowly drifted throughout the cabin, the pair dancing.

"I love you, Nico." Will said, kissing his forehead.

"I love you too."


End file.
